Illumian
The illumians are a race created by sorcery. Through painstaking ritual, they have developed a mystical connection to the magic runes that make up their own alphabet. Glowing sigils surround them, granting the power of an eldritch language made flesh. Illumian Racial Traits *Humanoid (Human): Illumians are humanoid creatures with the human subtype *Medium: As medium creatures, illumians have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. *Illumian base land speed is 30 feet. *Luminous Sigils (Su): The sigils that orbit an illumian's head glow softly, providing illumination equal to that of a candle. Illumians can make their sigils disappear by concentrating for a moment (a standard action), but they don't recieve the sigils' benefits and can't use any special abilitys granted by illumian words while they're doused. Restoring the sigiles to visibility is a free action. Luminous sigils (including power sigils) are insubstantial and disappear into any matter they touch. An illumian's sigils remain present and in effect even when the illumian takes another form, unless she would lose her supernatural abilities as a result of the form change. An illumian wizard who casts a polymorph spell on herself retains her sigils, but an illumian who becomes a zombie loses them. *Glyphic Resonace (Ex): Illumians are the physical embodiment of a magical language, so they interact strangely with symbol-based spells. This group includes all spells whose names contain the word glyph, run, sigil, or symbol (such some example spells are explosive runes, glyph of warding, greater glyph of warding, sepia snake sigil, ''and the various ''symbol spells). When an illumian encounters such mugic, one of two things happens: Either the illumian's resonance overpowers the spell, or the foreign magic corrupts the mystical lanugage that defines the illumian. Illumians have a =4 racial penalty on saving throws against these effects if their level is less than the caster level of the spell. If an illumian's llevel equals or exceeds the spell's caster level, she is immune to the effect. *Power Sigils (Su): In addition to the array of dimly glowing luminous sigils that orbits her head, a 1st-level illumian has a single brightly glowing power sigil that grants her certain bonuses. A power sigil can be discerned from other sigils surrounding an illumian with a DC 10 Spot check, and identified with a DC 15 knowledge (arcana) check. On attaining 2nd level in any class, an illumian gains a second different power sigil and the bonus granted by each power sitil increases to +2. Depending on the combination of power sigils she chooses, an illumian gains one or more extra special abilities (see Illumian Words). The benefit for each power sigil is given below, allong with the Common translation of each sigil's Illumian name. **Aesh (vigor): +1 bonus on Strength checks and Strength-based skill checks. **Hoon (life): +1 bonus on Wisdom checks, Constitution checks and Wisdom- or Constitution-based skill checks. **Krau (magic): +1 bonus to caster level for all spells and spell-like abilities (up to a maximim value equal to the illumian's character level. **Naen (mind): +1 bonus on Intelligence checks and Intelligence-based skill checks. **Uur (grace): +1 bonus on Dexterity checks and Dexterity-based skill checks. **Vaul (soul): +1 bonus on Charisma checks and Charisma-based skill checks. *Illumian Words(Su): Each combination of two power sigils names makes an illumian word of great power, and thus grants extra abilities to a character who possesses those two power sigils. The benefit of each word of power is described below. **Aeshkrau: The illumian can use her Strength score to determine the bonus spells she gains for a high ability score, instead of the normal ability score used by her class to determine this feature. If she has more than one spellcasting class, she may use her Strength score in place of any or all of the ability scores used by those classes for this purpose. **Aeshoon: Twice per day, the illumian can spend a turn or rebuke attempt as a swift action to gain a bonus on weapon damage rolls equal to her Wisdom bonus. This effect lasts until the beginning of her next turn, and it applies only to weapons with which she has selected the Weapon Focus feat. **Aeshuur: When the Illumian deals damage to a target with a sneak attack or a critical hit, she gains a +2 dodge bonus to her AC against that target until the beginning of her next turn. **Hoonkrau: The illumian can spend a turn undead attempt as a swift action to add 1d8 to the damage healed by any cure spell she casts before the end of her next turn, or a rebuke undead attempt as a swift action to add 1d8 points to the damage dealt by any inflict spell she casts before the end of her next turn. The illumian may use this ability twice per day. **Hoonvaul: Twice per day, the illumian can expend a spell slot (but not a slot holding a prepared spell) as a swift action, to gain a bonus equal to the spell's level on turning checks, turning damage rolls and on attack and damage rolls when making a smite attack. This effect lasts until the beginning of the illumian's next turn. **Naenhoon: Twice per day, the illumain can spend one more turn or rebuke undead attempts as a swift action to add a metamagic effect to a spell she is casting, with no effect on the spell's casting time or effective level. She must have the metamagic feat whose effect she wants to apply. The illumian must expend a number of turn or rebuke undead attempts equal to the normal level adjustment of the metamagic feat (for example, it costs two turn or rebuke attempts to apply the Heighten Spell effect, it costs her one attempt per level that she heightens the spell, up to a maximum of 9th level. **Naenkrau: During the time when the illumian prepares spels, she can choose to leave up to two spell slots unfilled to add +1 to the save DCs of all her other spells of that level (including spells from different classes). If she leaves two spell slots unfilled, they must be at different spell levels. This effect lasts until the next time the illumian prepares spells. She cannot fill the vacant spellslot (or slots) until the next time she prepares spells. **Uurhoon: Twoce per day, the illumian can expend a spell slot (but not a slot holding a prepared spell) as a swift action to gain an insight bonus queal to her Wisdom bonus on Reflex saves and her Dexterity Bonus on caster level checks to overcome spell resistance. This effect lasts for 1 minute per level of the spell slot expended. **Uurkrau: The illumian can use her dexterity score to determine the bonus spells she gains for a high ability score, instead of the normal ability score used by her class to determine this feature. If she has more than one spellcasting class, she may use her Dexterity score in place of any or all of the ability scores used by her classes for this purpose. **Uurnaen: During the time when the illumian prepares spells she can choose to leave a 1st-level or 2nd-level spell slot unfilled to add an insight bonus eual to the spell slot's level on attack rolls when making an unarmed strike or a sneak attack. This effect lasts until the next time the illumian prepares spells. She cannot fill the vacant spell slot until the next time she prepares spells. **Vaulaesh: Twice per day, the illumian can expend a spell slot (but not a slot holding a prepared spell) as a swift action to gain an insight bonus equal to the spell's levelto AC and on weapon damage rolls. This effect lasts until the beginning of the illumian's next turn, and the damage bonus applies only to weapons with which she has selected the Weapon Focus feat. **Vaulkrau: Twice per day, the illumain can expend a spell slot (but not a slot holding a prepared spell) as an immediate action to gain an insight bonus equal to the spells level onthe next saving throw she makes before the start of her next turn. **Vaulnaen: Twice per day, the illumian can use a spell slot (but not a slot holding a prepared spell) to spontaneously cast any of her prepared spells of the same spell level. For example, a 3rd-level bard/1st level wizard who had prepared burning hands as a wizard spell could use one of her 1st level bard spell slots to cast burning hands. The spell is cast using the caster level at which it is prepared (the bard/wizard in the above example would cast burning hands ''as a 1st-level caster). **Vauluur: The illumian may expend a spell slot (but not a prepared spell) as a swift action to add 1d6 per spell level to her unarmed strike damage rolls and her sneak attack damage rolls. This effect lasts until the beginning of her next turn, and she may use it twice per day. *Final Utterance (Ex) *+2 racial bonus on saves against spells with the shadow descriptor: The illumians' magical heritage is tied to the Plane of Shadow. *Superior Literacy: Illumians are always literate, regardless of their character class. Speak Language is always a class skill for Illumians, regardless of class. *Automatic Languages: Common and Illumian *Bonus Languages: Any except for secret languages (such as Druidic). Illumians love languages and travel far and wide to learn new languages from other races. *Favored Class: Any. When determining whether a multiclass illumian takes an experience point penalty, her highest-level class does not count. Illumians hold versatility in high esteem, and most members of the race are multiclass characters. Furthermore, illumian paladins and monks can leave those classes and return to them without penalty. Personality Illumians tend to be somewhat cautious, choosing to study a situation and develop a plan before acting. They're also proud of their heritage as illumians, extollin the virtues of illumians in general and their cabal in particular for anyone who'll listen. Physical Description Illumians look like the humans who first learned the Ritual of Words Made Flesh--pale-skinned and somewhat taller than average. More than half of all illumians are bald while the rest have blond or red hair. Facial hair is almost unheard of. Of course, their most significant feature are the luminous sigils that float above their heads, endlessly circling. These sigils are described in detail below. Illumians--even poor ones--favor the most expensive dress they can afford, with find embroidery, long robes and capes, and multiple layers. Their bulky dress makes Illumians look bigger and more muscuar than they actually are. Illumians have a great distaste for dirt and take pains to keep their clothes clean, even in a wilderness or dungeon setting. Elaborate facial makeup is also common among illumians, particuarly older ones who have already mated for their cabal. While some humans wear makeup to ake themselves appear more attractive, illumians wear it for the opposite reason: to keep others at a distance. The more Garish and outlandish an individual's makeup, the more likely it is that she wishes to be left alone. Relations Illumians regard humans as a brother race, but remain somewhat distant--after all, the illumains left pure humanity behind when they undertook the ritual of the Word Made Flesh. Elves are admired for their long life spans, love of learning, and facility with magic, while dwarves are regarded as consummate craftsfolk with little else to offer. Illumians confronted with gnomes and halflings sometimes let a bit of paternalism seep through their efforts to be polite, subconsiously treating the small folk like children. Whenever they can, illumians see common ground with species that demonstrate a love of learning, such as dragons and outsiders. Conversely, illumians have regarded the githyanki as impacable enemies ever since the githyanki discovered and sacked the illumians' High Library on the Astral Plane. Except for those of the Gravewhisper Cabals, Illumians abhor undead. Alignment The cabals that form the backbone of illumian society maintain codes of honor they expect members to follow, so illumians have a tendency toward lawful alignments. Gibber cabals (described below) see power in the disorder of invented words, and so have more chaotic tendencies. Illumian Lands Illumians usually form a small community far away from civilization, where they are free to make their plans without outside interference. Some cabals (or clusters of allied cabals) occupy buildings or neighborhoods in major human cities, where eventually their appearance ceases to arouse particular curiosity. Many cabals have access to a magic portal that whisks illumians to the Shadow City of Elirhondas, a teeming metropolis in which illumians make up the overwhelmin majority of the population. Religion Illumian clerics mainly worship Tarmuid, the First Speaker, who invented the Ritual of the Word Made Flesh and uttered the words that created the illumians centuries ago. Since then, a few other illumians--mostly those who participated in the very first Ritual of the Word Made Flesh--have ascended to godhood by making a final utterance. Language Illumians speak the language that Tarmuid discovered (or invented, according to some cabals), the magical language that powered the ritual that created the first illumian. Even infants can speak illumian--slowly and poorly--within a few days of birth. Nonillumians don't have an instinctive grasp on the language and find it very hard to learn. Because they aren't magically infused with the language the way illumians are, other speakers of Illumian receive no power from the hundreds of sigils that form the language's alphabet. Names Illumian personal names are almost always two or three syllables long, chosen from syllables that have a positive connotation (the paragraphs below contain a list of good choices for an illumian PC). Illumians also take the name of their cabal as their own. Because the cabals help define an illumian's place in the world, illumians give their cabal name first, followed by their personal name. When speaking in Common, illumians usually translate their cabal name but leave their personal name in Illumian because it most likely doesn't have an exact match in Common. ''Male Names: ''Abthek, Byerek, Duensel, Ghautar, Hautra, Iarmid, Kaulesh, Kyrish, Ooleg, Shelkau, Vyurek, Yeylea. ''Female Names: Andrin, Chalaum, Eallie, Fraona, Nuele, Prekish, uerik, Rhealoo, Sreiska, Woothal, Xiroth, Zhaolei. Cabal Names: Blackpennant, Bloodwing, Driftcloud, Duskwatcher, Frostpeak, Rustdreamer, Stormwind. Adventurers Illumians travel to learn more about the surrounding world on behalf of their cabals, occasionally undertaking dangerous missions on behalf of their cabal leaders. A few illumians have been cast out of their cabals, but it's far more likely that an adventuring illumian left voluntarily hoping to gain enough knowledge and power to attract other illumians and thereby found a new cabal. Illumians spend a number of their adolescent or young adult years wandering the world, dreaming of being the master at the center of a powerful illlumian cabal. Cabals Cabal Structure Every cabal has its own structure, but most adhere in general terms to the structure of the first cabals established by Tarmuid when he created the illumian race and bade them to spread across the world. A council of elders known as the Black Table rules each cabal. They set broad objectives for each of the cabal's directorates: groups of several dozen illumians led by a director. The directors make the day-to-day decisions that keep the cabal running, from how to acquire provisions to which magical experiments to attempt. A cabal might maintain directorates for defense, child rearing, magical research, espionage, internal loyalty, resource acquisition, and religion. The Black Table assigns all adult illumians to a directorate, and the director who leads that directorate assigns daily tasks that further the directorate's (and by extension the cabal's) goals. Most cabals include a few nonillumian members, but these individuals rarely interact with the culture of the enclaves, instead acting as gobetweens or long-term spies. In larger communities near the enclave. Members of other races find long-term residence in an illumian cabal to be stifling and monotonous. Short-term visits are another matter. Illumians tend to be hospitable (to invited guests anyway) and accommodating to those who have spent a week or two within the walls of an illumian enclave. Remark more on its orderly, peaceful nature than on the regimented, driven aspects of cabal life. Black Table The original cabals set nine seats at the Black Table, although the size of this ruling body can vary between six and twelve. Illumians and only illumians sit at the Black Table, and they do so for life. When a vacant seat opens at the Black Table, those who hold seats send an invitation (often but not always to a current director) to someone satisfactory to at least two-thirds of those currently seated at the Black Table. By custom, the oldest illumian at the black table acts as a chairperson when the group meets, but each at the table has an equal say in the affairs of the cabal. The youngest illumian at the Black Table functions as a liason between the ruling body and the rest of the community, issuing decrees and taking matters of import back to the Black Table for consideration. The illumians who sit at the Black Table for consideration. The other illumians who sit at the Black Table remain aloof from the rest of the cabal, preferring the company of their fellows and relishing the deference that other illumians show them. Director While those who sit at the Black Table can be aloof, mysterious figures, the directors are the more hands-on leaders of the cabal and the most well-known (if not always the most popular) members. Cabals have between six and twelve directorates, each with dozens of members. Some directorates handle mundane tasks required to keep the community functioning, such as gathering food, maintaining the enclave, and caring for children. Other directorates handle more dangerous or difficult work: protecting the cabal from attack, keeping rivals under surveillance or conducting magical experiments. Directors serve at the pleasure of the Black Table, and they can be removed or reassigned by decree of the ruling body. In practice this happens only when a director's ethics or competence is called into question, because bad directors reflect poorly on the Black Table that appointed them. Directors suspected of wrongdoing or guilty of frequent failure are summoned before the Black Table long before the rest of the cabal knows of a leadership crisis. The directors of large directorates empower subdirectors to make decisions on minor matters. For example the director of a large cabal's defense directorate might have subdirectors for day watch, night watch, magical defenses, strategic reserve, and training. Directors can hire or fire subdirectors as they wish. Arbiter Almost every cabal has a justice directorate, which in a small cabal consists of just one illumian: the arbiter. An arbiter is the judge and jury for crimes committed within the walls of the cabal's enclave--he or she orders arrests, questions witnesses, decides the case, and metes out punishment. If the cabal has more than a few dozen members, the justice directorate will be filed out with subarbiters who act as investigators and court officers for the arbiter. Subarbiters can make arrests, question suspects, and research illumian case law, but only the arbiter can render judgements. Lorekeeper Lore directorates are also common among illumian cabals. The director, refered to as the lorekeeper functions as the head librarian for the cabal. Lore keepers are expected to have great familiarity with the tomes in their keeping, and as a result lorekeepers are great sages and researchers. Many illumians aspire to the position of lorekeeper because of their love of language. In some cabals, the lorekeeper is more highly regarded than the illumians who sit at the Black Table. Final Seed From the earliest days of the illumian race, cabals have sent one or more capable members to live away from the enclave. These members, known as the final seed, have only one duty: rebuild the cabal should misfortune befall it. Final seeds are given copies of key illumian texts so they can start a new library if they have to, and they know how to contact friendly cabals for aid. While illumians agree that being chosen as a final seed is a great honor--they are considered paragons of the cabal's ideals--many accept the honor only with great reluctance. A final seed must live apart from the safty of the cabal, visiting it only briefly for illumians who have grown up in the structured enviornment of their enclaves, the outside world can be a lonely, bewildering place. Roleplaing Application Think about the position your character held in his or her cabal before he or she became an adventurer, and how he or she interacted with the cabal leadership. Perhaps you studied at the elbow of a loremaster, or maybe the arbiter investigated you for a crime you didn't commit. Cabal Types While all illumian cabals have the same overall structure (Black Table rulers instructing multiple directorates, all secreted away in an isolated enclave), they have varied goals. A cabal that communes with the spirits of its members' ancestors has different goals and thus a different set of directorates, than a cabal devoted to protecting the Gamrakian forest from further harm. Ascension Cabals Among the more mysterious types of cabals, ascension cabals exist to help one or more of their members achieve godhood. After Tarmuid created the Ritual of Words Made Flesh, he spent the rest of his mortal life trying to find a way for the Illumian language to express a divine state. he succeeded on his deathbed, and Tarmuid's final utterance has inspired other illumians to attempt the same feat. So far only a handful of illumians have successfully made the final utterances. Despite the low success rate, dozens of cabals across the multiverse feverishly conduct magical research in hopes of making a chosen ilumian ready to attempt a final utterance and take on the mantle of godhood. Some ascension cabals are little more than cults of personality led by the most powerful illumian in residence. Others have made significant progress in unlocking the secrets of immortality and divine power. Ascension Cabals are often named after the illumian who seeks godhood with the cabal's help. Notable ascension cabals include Chelshae, Sons of Galadan, Zhukasti, Finalsteps, and Valak Ascendant Typical Directorates Ascension cabals maintain the usual array of directorates, named in honor of the illumian deity-to-be. For example, the Sons of Galadan cabal refers to it's intelligence directorate as The Eyes of Galadan, the defense directorate as the Fists of Galadan, and the resource directorate as the Bounty of Galadin. The personal retinue and servants of the would-be deity form a directorate unto themselves, and research-related directorates are as large as the cabal can manage. Plots Asension cabals keep an eye on their neighbors--the better to protect the ascending illumian--but the majority of their plots involve tracking down lore about the final utterance and the ascension process. This means garnering lore from rival illumian cabals, whether ascension cabals or otherwise. A rival ascension cabal might possess previously unknown aspects of the final utterance, and cabals of different types might have clues to ascension in their histories and arcane tomes. Because cabals closely guard their knowledge, ascension cabals don't hesitate to resort to trickery, theft, or violence to acquire the information they seek. Intracabal plotting is likewise fierce among ascension cabals. Mid- to high-level members of a cabal constantly jocky for position, try to curry favor with the deity to be, or even supplant the ascendant one's place on the path to divinity. Enemies and Allies More ascension cabals colapse from within than are destroyed from without. Either the infighting over the illumian chosen for ascendancy tears the cabal apart, or the cabal disperses after a candidate for godhood fails to make a proper final utterance. More rarely, an ascension cabal falls to an outside force such as another ascension cabal, a stronger cabal angered by too-aggressive lore seeking, or some magical or monstrous force the cabal unwittingly unleashed. Ascension Cabals have few external enemies and likewise few allies. Ascension cab bring little to an allience other than a promise of a god's favor when ascension occurs, and that's likely a promise that few nonillumians take seriously. Particularly charismatic illumians in charge of an ascension cabal can sometimes found their own mystery cults and attract nonillumian worshipers. Typical Characters The following characters are typical of those who grow up in ascension cabals. * An illumian cleric of Tarmuid who voluntarily leaves an ascension cabal, nagged by doubts over whether Tarmuid wants more illumians to achieve a divine state. * An illumian fighter/wizard whose spirit was deemed not strong enough to achieve divinity, but whose older brother is a candidate for ascension. * An illumian ranger/bard walking the earth, looking for clues about the final utterance on behalf of her ascension cabal. Enclaves The enclaves of ascension cabals look like temples or churches. They include sanctuaries, altars, and areas set aside for various for various ceremonies to honor the deity in-waiting. The living quarters of the ascendant one are generally lavish, if for no other reason than the various directorates' competition to please the future deity. Compared to other kinds of Cabals, ascension cabals defend their enclaves lightly. They tend to possess less magic, lore, and riches than other cabals because they're so focused on achieving ascension. An ascension cabal enclave is relatively easy to find, but the outside world regards it as just another cult out in the wilderness Chain Cabals Chain cabals are one of the two most common kinds of illumian cabal (gauntlet cabals are the other). Chain cabals pride themselves on their top-notch spy networks, which infiltrate nearby power centers such as governments, churches, and even monster lairs. Preservation of the status quo--with the cabal kept safe to observe everything--is the highest goal of a chain cabal. Notible chain cabals include Bloodwing, Rustdreamer, Blackpennant, Thirdhorizon, and Kilnfire. Typical Directorates A chain cabal has a spy directorate for each power in its immediate region, usually named with an "Eyes on" construction. For example, the Bloodwing cabal is concerned with the machinations of the Sumberton nobility, the barghest-led Hellmaw tribe of goblinoids in the nearby forest, and a mysterious group of Tiamat-worshiping dragon cultists. The Bloodwings have an Eyes on Sumberton directorate, and Eyes on Hellmaw directorate, and an Eyes on Tiamat directorate. Nearly all cabals include a directorate with a mandate to observe the outside world, but the "Eyes on" chain directorates are more agressive than others. When the subject its syping threatens the regional status quo, a directorate takes covert action--diplomatic maneuvering, sabotage, or even assassination--to keep the illumians safe and the existing power structure intact. Chain cabals also maintain home directorates responsible for administering the enclave and education directorates that raise young illumians. Directorates devoted to the enclave's defense and research are present in nearly every chain cabal. Plots Chain cabals, acting through their "Eyes on" directorates, spend their efforts upholding the status quo. Usually, non-illumians dont even know of the cabal's existence--and if they didn, they wouldn't necessarily be happy about it. For every chain cabal that keeps a placid province free of marauding monsters and political skull-duggery, another chain cabal keeps a tyrant in power and her people impoverished. Chain cabals tend to be amoral, interested only in preserving existing conditions and keeping themselves unobtrusive and safe. Intracabal plotting is particularly rife among chain cabals. Directorates responsible for spying on the outside world plot against each other as they compete for the cabal's resources and the Black Table's attention. SOme go so far as to plant agents in a rival directorate's ranks or sabotage crucial missions so that the rival directorate will be embarrassed and politically weakened. The Black Table stams out overheated rivalries when it finds out about them, unless the rivalry has escalated to the point where the members of the Black Table themselves take part. Enemies and Allies The "Eyes on" directorates prize agents who blend in with their targets, so chain cabals employ nonillumian--humanoids who live nearby or wield significant political power. Shapechangers such as doppelgangers are enticed with riches to join a chain cabal, or threatened with exposure if they spurn the cabal's advances. A chain cabal tends to have few enemies because its adept at remaining secret, or at least deflecting attention away from itself in a crisis. But by definition, the "Eyes on" directorates target the powerful forces near the cabal's enclave. If a government or other regional power discovers evidence of illumian spying--and survives the destabilizin missions the illumians are sure to launch--the chain cabal as created a motivated and powerful enemy. Typical Characters The following characters are typical of those who grow up in chain cabals. * An illumian rogue/sorcerer confident in his ability to infiltrate any place at any time. * An illumian barbarian/druid who has spent so much time in deep cover as a tribal shaman that she wonders where her true loyalties lie. * An illumian bard who travels the land, delivering and receving secret messages for an "Eyes on" directorate's agents Enclaves Because they expend their effort in covert actions, chain cabals have relatively modest enclaves such as a well-guarded keep in the middle of nowhere. Some chain cabals build portals or teleportation circles that help their agets travel back and forth between their targets and the cabal's enclave. Chain cabals also develop a metwork of safe houses and secret lairs where members can meet without returning to the main enclave. Such places are well hidden and heavily trapped against intruders. An abandoned siege tunnel. Forgotten catacombs, an unassuming flat above a merchant's shop are havens where the spies of a chain cabal might meet in secret. Eclipse Cabals Typical Directorates Plots Enemies and Allies Typical Characters Enclaves Gauntlet Cabals Typical Directorates Plots Enemies and Allies Typical Characters Enclaves Gibber Cabals Typical Directorates Plots Enemies and Allies Typical Characters Enclaves Gravewhisper Cabals Typical Directorates Plots Enemies and Allies Typical Characters Enclaves Quill Cabals Typical Directorates Plots Enemies and Allies Typical Characters Enclaves Root Cabals Typical Directorates Plots Enemies and Allies Typical Characters Enclaves Vengeance Cabals Typical Directorates Plots Enemies and Allies Typical Characters Enclaves Illumians in Faerun The Ritual of the Word Made Flesh was first discovered and performed in Vindal (a port town on the northern end of the island of Nimbral) during the Year of the Prince (1357 DR). Since then Illumian cabals have cropped up on half of the island and even spread to the mainland, first on the Chultan Peninsula, and spread as far as the Shaar. Most illumians in Faerun worship Azuth, Deneir, or Mystra, though given their obsession with mastering situations some choose to follow the Red Knight. Category:Race Category:Humanoid (human) Category:Humanoid Category:Races of Destiny